1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool of a machine tool, more particularly, to improvement in a suction structure for enhancing collection efficiency of chips generated during cutting machining.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of the tools of machine tools of this type are provided with a chip suction device for preventing chips generated during workpiece machining from scattering. As a conventional chip suction device of this type, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-166320, for example, discloses one in which a plurality of cutting edges are disposed at a tip of a tool main body so as to be situated on the same circumference, a chip suction hole through which the chips are sucked is formed at a center portion of the tool main body, and a suction mechanism is connected to the suction hole.